


Make me. Shut me up

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Se7en (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: I am deprived of content... God, help me.





	Make me. Shut me up

**Author's Note:**

> I am deprived of content... God, help me.

"Would you please shut up." Somerset mutters as he did so many times. It snaps the nerve in David's head and he glares at the other man, gritting his teeth and burning up with absolute distaste. 

"Make. Me." He says it without much thought.

"Wha-what?" 

"Make me shut up." It's a challenge but he isn't sure what he means by it. That is, what reactions he wants to elicit with it... 

The shorter man squares up, stepping into the others space in a vain attempt to make him uncomfortable. Not because he thought this through but because it seemed like the right thing to do. And it works or something like that, because Somerset steps back, a confused expression on his face. Almost verging onto bewildered. It's satisfying to Mills, knowing he has cornered the lieutenant. Like a mouse and a very feral cat, ready to rip it apart. Ready to show this bastard just where his power ends. He was more than tired of being ordered around like this.

So boldly, he steps further ahead. 

"Mills, I don't think this is appropriate." 

It doesn't click. Just what he implied and how this looked. He's too pissed off to think properly. 

"Appropriate? What the hell are you on about?" 

Somerset seems to regain composure at this and breathes easier. It annoys David. 

"So... you're all bark and no bite." Mills spits, trying to get back on the ball they had rolling here. William looks at him, eyes, as ever, tired. He considers something for a good several seconds, before plunging in. It was only natural. If it was insisted upon...

David is starting to open his mouth, preparing to use his silver tongue to crack another line like whiplash. And Somerset... kisses him. Really. 

It's short-lived, the contact doesn't last long because David bounces back, grimace on his face. Forming broken syllables and cutting himself off, he curses possibly trying to say "What the fuck was that!?" So the other understands and answers for him. 

"You told me to make you shut up." 

 


End file.
